


小姐姐

by radioactivewww



Category: Nino - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivewww/pseuds/radioactivewww





	小姐姐

“二宫桑……”  
小和打开约定好的房间门时才发现她援交的金主是个大美人。二宫正坐在沙发上看着她，长裙下一双细白的小腿晃啊晃，脚尖上挂着的高跟鞋悬而未落，一下一下勾得小和心里越发的紧张。  
“小和？”二宫看见人来了就蹬着高跟鞋站了起来，她看着面前可爱的小高中生正慌张地绞着制服裙裙摆，头顶上用明黄色发圈扎着的小辫子也可怜兮兮地蔫着，于是她心生了欺负人的想法，便突然伸手一把把人捞进了自己的怀里去。“这么害怕我吗？”  
果不其然小朋友被吓了一跳，她感受到二宫一对傲人的乳房正隔着衬衣毫不掩饰地顶着自己，她忍不住低头瞄了一眼，落入眼里的是敞开领口里面深深的乳沟，然后在她耳朵红起来之前就被二宫含住了嘴唇。  
小和大概在进门之前才吃过糖或者喝过一杯果茶，她的嘴巴里是淡淡的水果甜味。跟她过于羞涩的外表看起来不一样，她的舌头过于富有技巧，像是已经被好好地训练过了，这让二宫有一些不满。于是她把手伸进了小和的裙底，作为惩罚用力扇了她的屁股一下。果然嘴巴里面的小舌头伴随着一声呻吟就缩了回去，又被二宫迅速用牙齿衔着吸吮起来，让人进退两难。  
看见眼前那双小动物一样湿漉漉的眼睛可怜巴巴地眯着看着自己，二宫心情终于变好了一些，便把小和按倒在了床上。  
“为什么要做这个？”二宫把嘴唇贴在小和的脖子上往下啃咬着，一边用那双做了酒红色指甲的手去解开两人的衣服。“你的小男朋友养不起你还是满足不了你呀？”  
二宫卷发上的香水味让小和有些失神，她看着二宫被黑色蕾丝胸罩包裹着的乳房在她面前微微晃动着呼之欲出，便鬼使神差伸手把它扯断了。雪白的乳房弹出来后饱满的乳头也随之划过了小和的脸，小和有些着急地把它含在了嘴里，跟饿了肚子的小奶猫一样舔舐起来。“J要生日了……我想送他一只手镯……”她的声音粘粘细细的，跟她吸吮的力度一样。  
“喂我的内衣很贵的，要在你的工资里扣的哦。”二宫无奈地笑了笑，压低身子让小和含得更深，一边把制服裙子脱掉。  
小和的内裤已经开始潮湿，隔着一层薄薄的布料都能感受到花核的热度。二宫用了点力度按压着，又用两只指甲圆润的手指隔着内裤轻轻搔刮起来，很快便感受到指尖都开始潮湿了，而颤抖着的腿根也逐渐把她的手夹紧。果然是小孩子的身体。  
二宫把乳头从小和的嘴里抽出来，小和吸得鼻尖和眼尾都红了，舌头也跟着探出了一小截，她的眼睛直直地盯着被吸得艳红的乳头，然后跟着直起了身子恋恋不舍地又舔了两下。  
“贪吃鬼。”二宫把她重新摁进被子里，然后把湿的一塌糊涂的草莓图案内裤脱了下来。小和觉得有些害羞，伸了手去挡，又被二宫揉了几下屁股便乖乖把手放在了胸前。

 

突然一阵铃声让躺平的小和吓得瑟缩了一下一边赶紧说了句“对不起”。二宫有些不悦，她把床头那只挂着小白熊玩偶的手机夺了过来，然后看见屏幕上显示着一个字母“J”。  
“你的小男朋友呀？”二宫摇了摇手机。  
“对不起我这就把他挂掉。”小和一边捂着双乳一边伸手想抢回来，却被二宫抓了手亲了上去。  
手机还在锲而不舍地响，小和也被再一次亲得头昏脑胀的，这时候她听见二宫贴着她的耳朵低低地说：“我们听电话好不好？告诉J你很想他。”

 

一定是二宫的香水太甜腻让自己中了毒，不然一辈子都不会干这样的事情的。  
小和用手捂着自己的脸，她的下身正被二宫舔舐着，她的舌头非常灵活，她很快地找到了自己脆弱的花核，然后用舌尖快速地拨弄着，这让小和舒服得一下子就失去了理智。而耳边松本的喘息声也刺激着她的耳膜，让她感觉他的吐息就在耳边。  
为什么要告诉J自己在自慰……  
“小和再多叫叫，想听你的声音。”手机放在枕头边上，松本低沉的声音带了欲望的沙哑，透过电波有点失真。  
“J我想你……哈……”  
“自己揉有我给你弄舒服吗？”  
“没有……啊不……”听到她的回答之后二宫坏心眼地用舌尖用力顶了顶中心的小穴。小和有些害怕，她怕松本会听出什么端倪，又怕自己会不小心惹了二宫生气，她咬着自己的手指试图让自己保持一丝理智，想了想又觉得这是二宫的错，便又委委屈屈地流了眼泪。  
二宫的舌头跟蛇一样，小和的花核被拨弄得红得熟透，花穴湿答答的，已经把床单都浸湿了一片了。二宫看着花穴觉得自己下身也痒得难受，于是她捞了个枕头夹在两腿间，然后把枕头的一角蹭在自己的核上。略显粗糙的布料一下就蹭出她几声呻吟，她开始更加快速得一边舔舐一边蹭着，还开始用力揉起自己双乳。  
舌尖过于用力的按压让小和哭了出声。松本平时对她温柔，从来不会试过这样子刺激她。她开始断断续续地叫着松本的名字，而松本在电话里回应的只有更加低沉的喘息。

突然小和觉得下体的热源消失了，而捂着脸的双手被人从两边压住。然后她看见二宫脸色潮红地趴在她身上。  
这让小和一瞬间失了神。二宫本来薄薄的双唇现在有些红肿，看起来过分性感了，而她细嫩的肌肤泛着淡淡的红让她的成熟带上了一抹纯情。她一定是个会吸人精血的妖精。小和迷迷糊糊地想着。  
而就在这时，在小和还没反应过来，二宫突然用自己的花核蹭上了小和的，两边过分炽热的柔软贴在一起的一瞬间，这从未感受过的触感让小和忍不住尖叫着高潮了。  
“小和自己弄这么舒服吗？今天叫的好骚……”松本在电话里哑着嗓子问道，然而回答他的只有小和一声声颤抖的叫。  
而她的痉挛还未过去二宫就又开始耸动了起来，她饱满的双乳也压在小和胸口的软肉上挤得变形，两对都发了硬的乳头摩擦在一起，让两人都舒服得腿根发抖。  
二宫有些后悔把松本的电话接通了，这让她不敢放肆地浪叫出声，就只能趴在小和的耳边啃着她的耳垂。  
小和觉得高潮过后的下体更加敏感而且更加渴求，她忍不住抬起已经塌软的腰去配合着二宫的摩擦。她更努力地将下体更多的肌肤贴合在一起，她甚至感觉到二宫花穴的流出的水正随着动作挤进了自己的花穴里面。  
“要不行了……再这样……坏掉了……”她哭喊着勾着二宫的脖子，便感觉二宫的核甚至挤进了她的缝隙中去，这让她有了一丝错觉，她们密不可分了。

 

最后不知道什么时候松本的电话被挂掉了，二宫揉着小和的乳头跟她一起哭着高潮了。  
小和累的昏睡了过去，而二宫失神地看着她的脸止不住喘息。  
等到体内强烈痉挛过去之后，二宫终于笑着低下头亲了一下小和的嘴唇。女高中生还是很好吃的。  
——可就是吃不够。  
而恰恰此时房门被打开了，她翻身下了床，看见房门后男人有些错愕的表情。可她没有在意，她蹦蹦跳跳地走过去搂住了男人的脖子，刻意地将自己布满了红印的乳房挤在男人胸前。

 

“sho酱怎么才来……不过正好吃完了前菜，现在刚好可以吃sho酱的肉棒了呢。”


End file.
